Ain't no enough!
by Alquimista
Summary: La Madriguera el dia antes de la boda de Bill. Una aburrida tarde se convertira en algo mucho mas interesante para un curioso Ron. Un pequeño SongFic.


Esto es solo una pequeña… cosa… que se me ocurrió oyendo una canción. Supongo que será una especie de Song-Fic…

Aviso: No poseo los derechos ni nada que se parezca ni de H.Potter ni de la canción ni de nada de nada…

AIN'T NO ENOUGH !

Mañana se iba a casar mi hermano: La casa tendría que ser un hervidero de frenética actividad, sin embargo estaba totalmente vacía. Todo el mundo estaba ocupado entregando invitaciones, haciendo compras de última hora o haciendo visitas familiares imprescindibles. Solo habían quedado Harry y Ginny, que habían salido a dar una vuelta con sus escobas hacia un rato, y Hermione, que llevaba más de tres horas encerrada en la habitación de Ginny comprobando no-se-sabe que cosas en la sucursal de la biblioteca de Hogwarts que tenia dentro de su baúl.

Hermione… En los últimos días había intentado hablar con ella varias veces, incluso había estado a punto de besarla; pero siempre nos interrumpían, o algo ocurría y perdíamos la oportunidad, o alguno de los dos se acobardaba en el ultimo momento, o… La lista seguía y seguía, interminable. Era como una maldición. Pero ahora estábamos solos, y seguramente Hermione agradecería un descanso. Por fuerza tenía que haber un límite al número de libros que una persona podía leer de seguido antes de que le estallase el cerebro, y Hermione tenía que estar muy cerca de alcanzarlo.

Empecé a subir las escaleras esperando que no se malinterpretasen mis nobles intenciones, que por desgracia era algo que ocurría a menudo. Cuando llegué arriba vi que la puerta de la habitación de Ginny estaba entornada. De su interior salía una música extraña, muggle seguramente. Un ritmo rápido, casi tribal. Me pareció distinguir guitarras, tambores, algo parecido a un piano... Definitivamente muggle… Un hombre y una mujer cantaban, alternándose, al ritmo de la canción. Una vez uno, otra vez el otro, a veces casi interrumpiéndose, a veces los dos a la vez. Nunca había oído algo así, una música tan… tan potente, y la letra no podía ser más adecuada a la situación… la mía y la de Hermione.

Probablemente no era lo más correcto ni lo más inteligente, pero la curiosidad siempre me ha podido: En vez de llamar educadamente a la puerta, asomé con cuidado la cabeza dentro de la habitación. En el centro de la habitación flotaba suavemente un disco plateado, de ahí era de donde salía la música. Hermione estaba descalza, de pie encima de su cama con los ojos cerrados y contoneando las caderas, subiendo y bajando los brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía. Desde luego, nadie podría decir nunca que Hermione llevaba el ritmo en las venas, pero verla así, bailando de una forma tan desinhibida, tan inocente… tan sensual... Sabía que no estaba bien, que estaba irrumpiendo en un momento privado, pero no pude evitar acercarme a ella, como una mariposa se acerca a la llama.

Ella seguía bailando, totalmente ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El sol iluminaba su pelo como un alo dorado rodeando de su cabeza mientras ella sacudía su melena de un lado a otro. Yo estaba al lado de la cama inmóvil, intentando grabar hasta el ultimo detalle en mi memoria: el calor del verano, el sol entrando por la ventana, el ruido de las chicharras en el jardín, la música resonando en la habitación… y la mujer que amaba bailando sobre una cama desecha. Era uno de esos rarísimos momentos perfectos con que la vida te obsequia a veces. Un momento que sabía que atesoraría durante todo el resto de mi existencia.

Apenas unos segundos después la música se silenció súbitamente y Hermione abrió los ojos descubriéndome embobado a los pies de su cama.

"¡Ron! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?... No ibas… Tu y Harry y Ginny… Creí que no había nadie… ¡Dios, que vergüenza! Pensaras que estoy loca… solo era un descanso, un baile… para relajarme…" Aunque se tapaba la cara con las manos, podía ver como las mejillas se le sonrojaban furiosamente.

No respondí nada, solo me descalcé y subí a la cama. Le quite las manos de la cara y las puse alrededor de mi cuello. Hermione se puso todavía más roja: sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no dijo nada, solo me miraba, sin apartar un momento esos enormes ojos pardos de los míos. Deslicé los brazos lentamente, rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola hacia mí. Ella, no solo no se resistió, sino que se puso de puntillas y se acerco más a mí.

La música volvió a sonar: Era la misma canción.

"Todavía no he logrado que el hechizo cambie de canción." Susurró antes de que nuestros labios se unieran por primera vez.

Cuando Harry y Ginny regresaron nos encontraron a los dos todavía encima de la cama, abrazados, canturreando al ritmo de la música y besándonos una y otra vez.

…

AIN'T NO MOUNTAIN HIGH ENOUGH

AIN'T NO VALLEY LOW ENOUGH

AIN'T NO RIVER WIDE ENOUGH

TO KEEP ME FROM GETTING TO YOU, BABE.

…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno, pues esto es todo. No es gran cosa, pero espero que os haya gustado. Como siempre, comentarios y críticas serán bien recibidas. .


End file.
